youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Trent
Overview Trent is labeled "The Sneaky Underdog". Trent was one of the main protagonist during Season 1. During Season 1, he has started a showmance with Gwen. With this showmance, him and Gwen have mangaged to make the finals of Season 1. In Season 2 Trent's luck stuck with him getting him a good ranking with the help of some new friends. However, in Season 3 he didn't do as well as the last 2 seasons. Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? Trent was the 2nd oerson to arrive on the dock with the other contestants. His first line was "Omg, what a fun season this will be!!! Give me a break" Trent was placed on Team 2. Trent was a deer during the first challenge. His team later went on to win. Who Will Burn? During the cooking challenge Trent was placed in a group with Izzy and LeShawna. During the challenge Trent's group made a salmon lollipop. Lola thought it was amazing and gave 30/30 points. His Team wins the challenge again. Who Can't You Trust? In the trust challenge Trent was paired with Owen against DJ and Cody. Trent was blindfolded and shot at an apple on Owens head. He hit which meant his team got a point. After his team won the challenge, he joined an alliance with Izzy, Tyler, Noah and LeShawna. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Trent was not seen at all during this episode except during the elimination ceremony where he presumably voted for Owen. Who Killed You? He first suggested working together with Izzy and Tyler in the challenge. He then awkwardly stood in the confessional for 5 seconds. Trent then told Jack that the Super Alliance was planning to voted off, and that he would protect him. When his team lost the challenge, the Alliance had a meeting, Tyler said they should all vote Jack, but Trent put the idea down. Sierra got voted off that evening. The More The Suckier! Trent competed in badminton along with Tyler in the challenge. They had to compete against two interns. Trent won the challenge for his team. Making Good TV Trent is first seen in the cabin discussing with Tyler. Tyler asks him if he would join Heather's alliance with him. However, Trent get's mad when Tyler mentions that Jack is in the alliance and reveals to Tyler that he and Jack had a final 2 deal. He is later seen with his team discussing what to do for a commercial. When Lindsay suggests that they make a commercial about her boobs Trent rejects it saying it should be about the contestants and the show (Even though we know everyone would've wanted to see that boob commercial). Pain That's Out Of This World When searching for an artifact Trent went to the football field. Luckily he found an artifact and won the challenge for his team. Super Lazy Loser In the challenge Trent dresses in a black outfit and wears a black cape. He called himself the Trentinator. Chris didn't like it so he only got 10 points out of 30. After the challenge Tyler went to ask Trent if he could vote for Lindsay when LeShawna yelled at Tyler to "hurry up". Tyler then revealed to Trent that he and LeShawna were secretly dating. He then confessed in the confessional that he thought they were a threat since they were dating and he was thinking about asking Heather for help to get rid of Tyler. It's Love or War Trent was paired with Heather for the challenge. When they were working on it Trent asked Heather out. However she declined saying she was already dating Tyler. Trent then told her that LeShawna and Tyler were dating. Heather get's mad and kisses Trent saying that she actually will go out with him. Heather and Trent got 80 alikeness points out of 100 which was not enough to win. Trent is then seen with The Super Alliance where they decide to vote for Heather. It is revealed that Trent voted for Heather at elimination saying "Bros before hoes". Are You Smarter Than a Geoff? Trent is first seen with the Super Alliance. He suggests that they invite someone else to join their alliance which everyone (except for Izzy) agrees on. He then suggest that they recruit Alejandro and convinces LeShawna after she disagrees that they'll dump him after they need him. When doing the test Trent stated that the test will be easy which was correct since he managed to get a high enough score to stay another day. Disgusting Betrays Trent threw up on Sierra and was the first out of the challenge. Trent sarcastically notes that who Heather would choose to get invincability with her was a real mystery. Trent and the Super Alliance agreed on voting for Alejandro. Race For The Million Before the race Trent notes that Noah is there even though he got eliminated in the last episode. Chris then announced that he returned to higher the ratings. Trent didn't finish the race due to being shot in the arm by Alejandro. He is then seen discussing who to vote for with the rest of the Super Alliance. At elimination Trent notices that Chris is missing and was grossed out along with the rest of the contestants when Lola said that he was taking a shit. The Idiot Show Trent is seen with LeShawna and Izzy on the dock. LeShawna thanks them for not voting her off and in favor Trent asks her to take off her make up. After she did he encouraged her by saying she was prettier without it. During the quiz show Lola revealed that Trent was born into a family of criminals but still managed to stay good-ish. In the end of the contest Trent had 80 points which was not enough to win. He then revealed that he had been losing challenges on purpose so he wouldn't seem like a threat. Time for Losers In a confessional Trent said he was happy to be the last guy standing. The only Trent fan amongst the losers was Tyler. No one wanted Trent eliminated. At the end of the episode Trent was seen talking to Gwen about her joining him and LeShawna, which she refused to do. As a compromise she made an alliance with just Trent stating that he was her only hope, as she doesn't trust either LeShawna nor Heather. Evil Trickery During the beginning of the episode Trent is approached by Gwen. Gwen tells him that she thinks Heather is faking her true intentions which he doesn't believe, yet he agrees they need to take her down. During the challenge Trent pranks Noah by giving him a present with a bomb in it and by doing so he makes it to the final 3 along with Heather and Gwen. Don't Trust a Ho In the beginning of the episode Heather reveals to Trent that Gwen had been cheating with the help of Lola. With that information they make a deal to take out Gwen next time. In the challenge, with the help of Heather, Trent gets to choose Gwen's death challenge. He chooses the lava. Trent gets assigned the sharks. He was the only one of the three to complete their challenge, which gives him a spot in the final 2. When Trent thinks Gwen is dead he realizes Heather is evil. The Final Chance In the beginning of the episode Trent confesses that he didn't do much the whole season and questions why he's in the final 2. When Chris reveals that the final challenge is a mix of all previous challenges both finalists are anxious. Trent manages to tie with Gwen in the end when theres only the Challenges of Death left. When they're on the tight rope Trent asks Gwen out but is interrupted by Lola. They then both attempt to hit each other with Gwen being succesful and winning the million dollars. Before Gwen recieves her money she says yes to going out with Trent. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... Trent is revealed to be one of the 11 contestants to return for a second season. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Trent is the only male to make the Final 2. **This makes Trent the highest ranking male *Trent and Gwen are the only couple to make the finals. **They are also the only two people to make it to the final 2 and be in a relationship that has lasted longer then one season. *Trent is one of 7 players to compete in all 3 seasons. The others are Gwen, Heather, Tyler, LeShawna, Noah and Alejandro. *Trent and Gwen are the only relationship that has lasted throughout all seasons. *In The Idiot Show it's revealed that Trent is born into a family of criminals but still managed to stay good. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Males